


TTR: Growing up Trickster

by JCapasso



Series: TTR: Team Trickster's Revenge [3]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso
Summary: After their introduction to Asgard, the trickster twins learn how to function in the new society.*takes place after the ball in TTR: Origins. Goes into more detail during the time skip of chapter 16 of that storyON HIATUS





	TTR: Growing up Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not abandoning The End. I'm just in a rut on that one right now. There are too many ways to go with it and I can't decide what to do so I'm taking time away for a bit and writing something else before going back to it.

A few days after the ball, the trickster twins were finally going to get their first look at the Asgard marketplace, as Loki took them for a day on the town. Things didn’t start off so smoothly though. Both girls were more than a little scared and nervous and wanted backup. “Cat and Dragon can come right?” Astra asked. 

“Only in their small size,” Loki told them. 

“But why?!” Raine whined. 

“Because they’re too big and hyper otherwise. And you’ll have to keep them in line.”

“That’s not fair!” Astra said irritably. 

Loki raised an eyebrow at them. “Well we could always stay home,” he suggested. 

“NO!” both twins cried at the same time. 

“Then either leave them here or make them small,” Loki told them. 

Astra and Raine looked at each other and got a light of mischief in their eyes before they made their pets small again and looked at Loki with a look of betrayal when they felt the pets being locked into that size. 

Loki just smirked at them. “I wasn’t born yesterday girls. We ready?” 

They both pouted and nodded, taking Loki’s hands and holding their small pets with the other hand as they appeared in the marketplace. Thankfully it wasn’t very busy since Astra was in a full snit and Raine was in pout mode. They had only made it past a few stores that they weren’t paying attention to when Raine muttered under her breath, “It’s all your fault. You had to make a big scary dragon.” 

Astra heard her and snapped back, “Is not!” and pushed Raine to the side, making her fall in the mud. She felt bad for a second until a blob of mud hit her in the face and set her off again. 

Before she could retaliate though, Loki turned around and snapped, “Enough!” and both girls froze. Loki pulled Raine up out of the mud and snapped his fingers cleaning both of them up. “Now, you sit here, and you sit there.” He put them at different tables in front of an outdoor seating restaurant, nearest the street. They both went into full sulks and crossed their arms over their chest with a huff, but did as they were told. 

Loki took a couple deep breaths to reel in his annoyance and not take it out on them. They were acting rather out of character and if he was going to fix this, he needed to figure out why. He then asked softer, “Now who wants to tell me what’s going on here? And why in the names of the gods you two of all people are getting physical with each other?” 

Raine spoke up first. “It’s all Astra’s fault that we can’t bring our pets big because she made a dragon instead of a sweet kitty.” 

“At least dragon doesn’t shed and rub on everything! Cat would knock a building down!” Astra snapped back. 

Loki just held up a hand and cleared his throat, and both twins snapped their mouths shut and looked at him. “First of all, neither of the pets need to be here in their full size form. Yes Dragon is too hyper, but Cat is too, just in a different way. You know their full size is meant to be for protection purposes. Why do you feel the need to have them like that now?” he asked gently. 

Astra just glared a moment before looking away while Raine shrunk in on herself slightly and whispered something inaudible. Loki went over to sit next to Raine, but on the end of the bench closest to Astra as well. “You want to say that a little louder, Raindrop?” 

She muttered softly, “It’s so big and new here it’s kinda scary.” She looked as embarrassed as she was scared. 

Loki put a comforting arm around her as Astra turned to look at them and snapped, “I’m not scared,” rather unconvincingly. 

Loki’s lips twitched slightly, but he schooled himself before either girl noticed. “I’m sure you’re not. But can I have a hug anyway?” he asked holding out his other arm for Astra, who hesitated for a minute before cuddling up to his side. He hugged them both to him, before saying, “Now, if I release the lock I put on them, will you both promise not to let them get bigger unless there is an actual threat and not inside at all unless it’s life or death?” 

Raine nodded first, a little teary eyed. “I promise.”

Astra stayed wooden for a few more seconds until Loki raised an eyebrow at her and she huffed and tried to pull away as she said, “Okay fine. I promise.” 

Loki didn’t let her pull away and hugged them both one more time, pressing a kiss to each of their heads before getting up and holding out his hands for them to hold, hoping it would make them feel more secure and he was relieved that both girls took them, even though Astra hesitated. He gave both hands a comforting squeeze before going over the places they had already passed again, now that they were paying attention. 

Just as they were about to start walking again, two people walked up to them; an elegantly beautiful woman, and a teenage boy. “Hello, Loki. Nice to see you,” the woman said politely as the boy gave a shy wave and a smile to the twins, who relaxed a bit. 

“Idun,” Loki nodded. “Nice to see you as well.” 

“I didn’t get a chance to say hello at the ball. I was surprised to see you with apprentices,” Idun said, obviously fishing for information. She had noticed a new side of him that she had never seen before at the ball and that intrigued her. She had just seen a lot more of that side here, and she had to admit that Loki may not be as loathsome as she had always thought. 

“There’s a first time for everything,” Loki said dismissively, not really appreciating Idun’s gossipy nature, and not willing to give her any information. He was tempted to drop the kids’ hands, but it wasn’t worth getting them all squirrely again. 

“I can see that,” Idun said, looking at the twins. She had noticed how cute and sweet they were at the ball and wondered what they were doing with Loki. She wanted to try and limit his corruption of such sweet kids, so she decided to try to use her own apprentice to get an in, since Loki apparently wasn’t biting. “This is my apprentice, Lagi.” 

Loki nodded at the boy. “Nice to meet you,” he said politely, and both twins snickered behind their hands. 

Lagi nodded at Loki before turning to the twins. “You think my name is funny?” he asked not quite sure how to take their laughter.

Raine kept giggling but Astra sobered enough to answer. “Just a little bit Loggy,” she teased. Neither of them had any intention of mentioning how cute he was. 

He blinked at them for a moment before chuckling himself and rolling his eyes good-naturedly. “Like I’ve never heard that one before Sparky.” 

Raine just giggled harder at that. “Why…Sparky?” she asked through her laughter. 

Lagi shrugged. “Her name is Astra. There are stars in the sky like little tiny sparks.” 

“How did you know my name?” Astra asked suspiciously. 

“You were introduced at the ball,” Lagi said as though it should be obvious. 

Astra looked a little sheepish. “Oh. Right.” 

Raine laughed and reached around Loki to flick her shoulder. “Dummy.” 

“Brat,” Astra shot back, making Lagi laugh.

Idun took that opportunity to break into the conversation. “Why don’t we let the kids explore while we catch up?” 

Loki didn’t really want to, but he would have if the girls wanted it. Thankfully, he was saved from having to make the choice when he felt his hands squeezed on both sides and saw wide eyes looking up at him. Unfortunately, he could tell that they liked the kid anyway, so he was going to be stuck with Idun either way, but at least this way, the kids were there as buffers. “Why don’t we just all explore together?” he suggested. 

Idun immediately nodded, getting the wrong idea from his response. “Of course. I apologize. I shouldn’t have tried to interfere with you showing them around on their first visit. I know it’s a big deal.” 

Loki couldn’t help the twitch at her implication of emotions. That wasn’t something he let most people see, but it seemed he was going to have to get used to that with the twins around. Instead, he just ignored the comment and turned to continue down the street, leaving Lagi and Idun to catch up. 

Lagi immediate ran up and started chatting with the girls, switching sides every so often. Idun took a minute longer and Loki pretended to be interested in the conversation between the kids to avoid a conversation with Idun. It didn’t take long before his hands were free and the girls were walking on either side of Lagi which left Loki free for conversation with Idun, but he endured.


End file.
